Virgin suicides
by ShiiNeeSan
Summary: Parce que oui, je t'ai trahi le premier. Parce que non, je ne te haïssais pas. Parce que, au fond de moi, je t'aimais aussi… Misaki's sadness. K Project et les persos sont à GoRa, pas à moi. L'histoire par contre, elle m'appartient.


Lundi matin, huit heures. Le facteur vient de glisser une petite quantité de prospectus publicitaires dans une boite-aux-lettres, dans le hall d'un immeuble en plein cœur du quartier le plus riche de Shizume. Petite ville sans histoire ? Non, pas du tout. Cette ville, et tout le Japon, sont régis par la hiérarchie des Rois. Argent, Or, Rouge, Bleu... Pourtant, ce n'est pas à eux que nous allons nous intéresser…

C'est une heure plus tard, seulement, que le propriétaire de la boite concernée descend chercher les papiers. Les prenant d'une main distraite, il remonte aussitôt les escaliers et se laisse tomber sur une chaise, la seule de son appartement. Le jeune homme chausse ses lunettes, qu'il avait oubliées, et commence à trier les publicités. Il n'y a aucune facture, puisque c'était son supérieur qui les paye et qu'elles arrivent directement chez lui. Pourtant, il continue, tous les matins, de regarder les papiers un à un... Et ce matin-là, au milieu des annonces et des réductions, une enveloppe. Blanche, l'adresse du brun écrite à la main, d'une écriture distordue et irrégulière. Il croit reconnaître cette écriture, mais essaye de ne pas y penser. Il pose simplement l'enveloppe de côté et continue de jeter un œil au reste.

Toute la journée, la lettre est restée sur la table en bois, dans le petit appartement de Fushimi Saruhiko, toujours scellée. Le soir, une fois rentré, il prend son temps encore plus que d'habitude pour se doucher, manger, travailler... Toujours assis à la même table, toujours face à l'enveloppe. Et seulement aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, après être resté plusieurs longues minutes sans bouger face à quelque chose qui pourrait changer sa vie, il tend une main tremblante et s'empare du morceau de papier. Puis laisse s'écouler à nouveau quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir. Une feuille, couverte de cette même écriture enfantine et noire.

_ « Saruhiko, _

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… Depuis que tu es parti. Ça fait plus d'un an, maintenant. J'aurais peut être dû passer à autre chose, comme me le disait Mikoto… _

_Mais tu sais, Saru, si je cherche toujours à me battre contre toi, ce n'est parce que je te hais. Au contraire. Si j'ai une seule occasion de te toucher, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, d'entendre ta respiration saccadée par l'effort, c'est bien quand on se bat. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour être à tes côtés. J'ai trop d'orgueil pour m'excuser, tu es le premier à le savoir… Et il y a cette chose en moi, cette chaleur quand je te vois, puis cette colère que je puise dans ton regard. J'ai bien remarqué comment ton attitude changeais dès que j'entrai dans ton champ de vision. Et ton regard me faisait mal. Tu crois que je t'ai abandonné ? Mais c'est par peur que je me suis éloigné. Peur de ce sentiment qui naissait en moi. De notre relation, la façon dont elle allait évoluer. De toi. Et par dégoût, surtout. Dégoût de cette émotion, que je ne comprenais pas. De ma réaction quand je te voyais. De moi. _

_Si j'écris ça maintenant, c'est que sans toi, sans Mikoto, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai peur Saru. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à détacher mes yeux du vide, en haut du pont de Shizume. Je n'ai plus de raison de me lever le matin. Tu te demandes pourquoi ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu en ville ? Parce que je ne sors plus. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Même me battre contre toi a perdu tout son intérêt…Je ne te regarde plus. Je ne vois plus personne. _

_Mais pourquoi j'écris tout ça , hein ? Pourquoi je suis sortis a la lumière de ce soleil qui me brûle les yeux, pour te poster cette lettre ? Parce que tu es le seul qui me cherche encore, qui me regarde encore. Les autres m'ont oubliés. Tout les autres. A partir du moment où j'ai laissé ma souffrance devenir plus forte, je n'existait plus. _" C'est bon, Yata ! On est tous passé à autre chose, Saruhiko en reviendra pas, et tu le sais ! "_ Pour toi. Je ne parlais que de toi. Tout le temps. Et… Après, pour Mikoto… _"Il est mort. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est pas en jouant au gosse énervé que ça changera quelque chose."_ Je voulais le venger. Quelle que soit la manière dont je m'y prendrais. Mais j'étais seul… Même moi je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller provoquer un Roi seul. _

_En revanche, je l'ai été assez pour dessiner ces marques rouges sur mes bras. Ces marques qui ont momentanément apaisé la peine de mon cœur. _

_J'ai peur, Saru. Peur de perdre face à cette souffrance. Je ne mange plus, ne sors plus. J'ai mal._

_Aide-moi. S'il te plaît… »_

Des larmes roulaient le long des joues du brun, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Elles tombaient sur sa chemise, la lettre, la table… Alors malgré tout, il était toujours dans le cœur de son meilleur ami ? Même après l'avoir abandonné… Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ou est-ce juste son ami qui manque à Misaki ?

Après avoir pleuré tant et si bien, le jour se lève sur un Saru à peine endormi, la tête posée dans les bras. Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil grimpe paresseusement dans le ciel. Comme tout les matins, Fushimi se lève, s'habille, déjeune et sort de son appartement. Sans armes. Sans uniforme. Une simple veste de coton bleue marine, un jean noir et des tennis. Il marche plusieurs minutes sans but précis, mais ses pas le dirigent automatiquement au pied d'un immeuble défraîchit au Sud de la ville. Celui dans lequel il a passé deux ans de sa vie. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que Misaki, son Misaki, n'a pas déménagé depuis tout ce temps, une boule se forme au fond de sa gorge. Sans attendre plus, il grimpe les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage et frappe de toute ses forces contre la porte, sans même vérifier si elle est ouverte.

Elle s'entrouvre lentement, d'à peine quelques centimètres…

- **Misaki.. ?!**


End file.
